Perfect Timing
by Trojan'12
Summary: Only a few things come from a passionate argument: one, determined and devout hatred for each other; two, more, possibly violent, altercations; or three, love. Harry's back, and Hermione just got out of her pointless relationship. Perfect timing for love?
1. Chapter 1

**JKR owns.**

**Perfect Timing- **Part I

**[AN]** The characters might appear **ooc**, but I'm aware of this. Please no flames complaining that the characters "so wouldn't do that"… With that said, this story is pretty different from my others, but I hope it works none the less.

Please enjoy!

---

Hermione had no idea what she was doing.

Well, she was walking. But she didn't know where.

Honestly, tonight had been one of the most pivotal night's of her life. She just hadn't recognized it as so yet.

She didn't know what to feel, hence, she didn't know where to go.

One thing was for sure; she knew she didn't want to be anywhere near where a Weasley could get their hands on her. Any one of them was probably about ready to wring her throat for what she had done.

Tonight, she had turned her back on the past year of her life. That's probably putting it a little harshly, but oh well. It was true.

For over fifteen months she had kept herself in a relationship that she shouldn't have ever bothered with. Okay, okay- that was putting it cruelly as well.

Of course, she was curious about being with him. They had been best mates since they were eleven, so obviously there was some attraction. But she should have figured, nothing about them would have really changed. Their tempers were subdued for a while, but once the relationship became nothing new, it was back to their same old same old.

It got even worse when their best friend's relationship disintegrated and hurt someone they loved in the process. And even worsened more when the third addition to their trio left.

And even though she was hurt beyond words by his departure, she still stayed with her 'boyfriend'. She figured it was because she didn't have anyone else to go to, or if anyone was going to understand what she was going through, then maybe it'd be him.

Alas, months of commitment and arguments all turned out to be for nothing. She just didn't want to live that life anymore. She couldn't take the fighting anymore; something she'd always thought she'd be immune to. But enough was enough.

If she was destined to be by herself for the rest of her life, then fine. But she wouldn't keep herself involved when she couldn't delve deep and admit any love for him. She couldn't do it with Ron anymore.

Probably blowing up at him at the twins birthday party wasn't the best idea, but if she didn't do it then, after all the mundane comments he had made, then she wasn't sure if she ever would.

Hermione was jolted out of her reverie as a clap of thunder cracked overhead. Glancing towards the darkened skies, drops of rain started falling from the clouds and splattering against her face.

"Perfect," she muttered desolately. She looked around the street she had been walking on, searching for maybe an alley she could sneak down to apparate home.

She did catch one towards the end of the street but paused mid-step. Ron might've gone straight to her flat after she'd left Fred and George's. She definitely didn't want to see him again tonight, knowing that her vocal cords were already scratched up from the screaming match they'd had.

Deciding, that she'd better give it a while, she continued searching around the street. The objective was to get out of the drizzling, almost pouring, rain. Hermione bit the corner of her lip when her eyes landed on the lighted building across the street from her.

The pink lighted sign flickered enough for Hermione to read its title: The Loose Moose. Hermione didn't try to cover her scowl.

Drinking late night at old, dreary, rundown pubs wasn't something she was used to, but hey, if she was going to really commit to turning over a new leaf, then she'd have to start trying new things. Plus, the rain was getting worse.

Checking both ways before crossing, she quickly scurried across the street, holding her clutch over her head to avoid seeing her hair turn into a complete frizzy mess.

She entered the pub hurriedly before trying to shake the excess water off her. Looking up, she found the room to be pretty empty. An old bloke was talking to the bartender at the far left corner of the bar, and then there was a smoke hazed booth at the opposite side of the room, with a few bulky, beanie wearing men gathered around it playing cards and drinking ale.

Hermione bit her lip, suddenly unsure about her spontaneous streak.

"You lost or something missy?"

Hermione jerked her head towards the greasy voice of the bartender, drying off a glass mug and giving her an ogling look.

"Um, I-" Hermione started, shrinking away at the attention, "Er, it's raining outside."

"Well if you want to stay here, then your going to have to put some money down."

Hermione gave him a confused look, "Um, sorry?"

"You'll have to purchase something. This isn't a bloody homeless shelter…" the man grumbled, slinging the towel over his shoulder.

An eyebrow raised on Hermione's forehead, slightly affronted that the bartender would think she was homeless. She glanced down to the short black dress she had worn to the twins party and the little mini jacket she had on to cover her bare shoulders. She knew she shouldn't have worn the bloody get-up.

Even though she felt uncomfortable, the rain outside hadn't let up. She looked back towards the man a bit timidly, "I'll take a water."

"Water?" the harsh voice asked charily.

Hermione gripped her clutch more tightly, "Um, do you have white wine?"

"No," came back the gritty reply.

"Fine. Cranberry and vodka?" she asked more brusquely.

With what seemed to be a smirk, the man nodded at the bar sitting in front of him, "Take a seat."

Hermione followed his instructions and approached the bar. It was quite obvious that she was out of her element as she sat down and made a face at the open tray of peanuts offered on the countertop.

"Here you go," said the oily voice, setting a cup full of reddish-pink liquid down in front of her.

"Er, thanks. Keep them coming, I guess."

The man raised an eyebrow at her, and the chortled indiscreetly before walking back towards the older gentlemen he had previously been conversing with.

Hermione sighed, and saddled her drink up in front of her. Her face scrunched up as she swallowed the liquid, but quickly shook it off before anyone would notice.

The sound of the pub door opening was like music to her ears, and she glanced over eagerly to see who the new attendee was. Hopefully it wasn't someone equally as intimidating as the rest of the men in the joint.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as a tall bloke came in, with his head down, and shaking himself off in a similar fashion that Hermione had. He was starting to pet down his wild hair when he finally looked up. To say that Hermione's jaw hit the floor was an understatement.

The man was just starting to approach the bar, unaware at her obvious stares, when Hermione finally found her voice.

"Harry?"

The bloke froze, and moved his lens covered eyes up to Hermione's form.

"Harry? Is that really you?"

The raven haired man raked a hand through his hair, and kept it there, while still staring wide eyed at Hermione. A second passed before he turned around, like he was going to walk right back out into the pouring rain. Hermione's heart jolted, and then calmed back down as Harry turned back again to give her an incredulous look.

"Hermione?" he asked, his hand still on top of his head.

Hermione marveled at the way his voice sounded as she slid off the bar stool and took a step closer to him, "Yeah, it's me."

"Holy shit," Harry mumbled, taking her in completely.

"Oh my god- what are you doing here?" Hermione asked bluntly, too in shock from seeing him to actually consider any manners.

Harry shrugged, "I- I came for a drink…"

"I mean back in London, Harry."

"Oh, uh," he said, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets, "I-I'm back. From my trip."

"You're back? Since when?" Hermione asked, taking another step closer.

"Just today, actually."

Hermione was at a lost for words. Harry was back. Her best friend, the boy she had dedicated much of her teenage life to trying to help, was back from his self imposed exile. Holy shit, described the situation pretty perfectly.

"Where the hell have you been Harry?"

"I went on a trip," he answered, like that explained it all. "Didn't you get the letter I sent you?"

"I got a letter a year ago that said you were going to travel for a bit. It never said where you were going, or if you'd be okay, or that you would be gone for an entire year." Hermione's face was starting to flush slightly, staring into Harry's docile eyes.

"Oh," he replied as meekly as he felt, "I didn't think you'd be worried."

To that, Hermione could only shake her head in disbelief. She took the final last steps towards him and threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

It took him a few seconds to get past the bizarreness of this dreamlike encounter. As Harry hugged her back just as closely, he firmly told himself that this was just an uncanny coincidence- not fate, or destiny, or anything like that coming together.

"Look at you," Hermione said as she pulled away, her hands still on his shoulders, and looked him up and down. "You look great, Harry."

"Thanks. You- you look," Harry was thankful that his breath caught in his throat as he again took an observing look at the woman he had known since age eleven. Words could definitely describe how amazing she looked, but he couldn't voice them because he was positive that he'd be humiliated. So he went with the obvious and undeniable, "You look like you're in a dress."

"Oh, yeah," she mumbled, glancing down at herself, "It was Fred and George's birthday party."

"Fred and George's? Is R-"

"No, I'm here alone," Hermione told him a bit assertively.

Harry gave her a weird look, but let it go, "So, you're just here by yourself?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded, with a hint of pride.

Harry glanced around the pub warily, before turning back to Hermione, "Why?"

"It was raining out while I was walking home, and I felt like a drink," she answered him, this new rebellious side of her not going anywhere.

Harry didn't relent with the weird look on his face, "Since when do you drink?"

"It's a new hobby I'm looking into."

Harry snorted, "Um, okay. That's… cool…"

Hermione bit her lip, "Er, yeah." This was so unnerving. She wasn't used to being awkward with Harry.

"So, so how have you-"

"Oi! Buy something or show yourself out!"

Hermione turned and sent the rude bartender a much deserved glare. When she finally looked back to Harry, he gave her a half shrug.

"Buy you a drink?"

"Okay," she agreed, leading the way towards her bar seat.

"Or not," he commented, eyeing her full glass, "You been here long?"

"No, only a few minutes," she told him, pulling the drink towards her again.

Harry raised an eyebrow as the fuchsia liquid started disappearing through her straw rather quickly, "Alright…" He looked up to find the bartender scowling at him. Harry briefly wondered what the hell this bloke's problem was, but then remembered they were in a place called the Loose Moose.

"Can I get a beer?"

The bartender sauntered forward, and pulled a dark bottle from underneath the countertop. He slammed it down in front of Harry and uncapped it for him.

"Gee thanks," Harry sneered as he walked off. He took a swig before turning back to Hermione, "So, why are you picking up alcoholism as a hobby?"

She let up from sucking on her straw, "Not alcoholism, just chain drinking. And it's a long story."

Harry raised an eyebrow. Was their really a difference between the two? "Oh."

"So… how have you been?" Hermione asked almost timidly. She wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to know the details of Harry's year long expedition. According to Ginny, he left for a reason, and that reason always made Hermione uncomfortable thinking about.

Harry simply shrugged and took another drink, "Good."

"Really?" Hermione asked, suddenly disappointed that he didn't feel up to sharing. "What have you been doing?"

"Just, you know… stuff…" he answered dully, tapping his finger against the beer bottle.

"How very compelling," Hermione drolled with a raised eyebrow.

Harry cracked a smile, "I guess so."

Hermione smiled with him and finished off her drink. "Where did you go?"

Again, Harry shrugged like an idiot, "I don't know, a bunch of places." Hermione couldn't tell if he was just not comfortable telling her, or if his trip was really as unenthusiastic as he made it sound.

"Like where, Harry?" Hermione prodded.

"Like Spain, Italy, and Greece," he answered back gruffly.

"Wow. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was fun I guess," he told her more earnestly.

Hermione nodded. She new what she really wanted to ask, but also felt like she'd need another drink to get her through it. She flagged down the grisly bartender and asked for another.

Obviously irritated by the disturbance, he still obliged and quickly mixed her another drink. Once he slammed it down in front of her, she took a few gulps for courage.

"Who- who did you go with?"

Harry, who had been staring at her out of the corner of his eye, answered after a second of thought, "I was by myself."

"For the whole time?" she questioned curiously, "Didn't you get lonely?"

Harry shook his head and finished off his beer, "Not really."

Hermione figured that could be true, but still pressed further, "Did you at least meet some people?"

"I sure did," Harry answered apathetically.

"Did you miss home at all?" Hermione asked, timidly playing with her straw.

Harry didn't answer immediately this time, but instead turned to stare at her. He shrugged after what seemed like hours, "I-I don't really have a home. That's part of why I left."

"Did you miss us?" she ventured, "That's what I really meant." Hermione felt seriously insecure about her question. What if he said no? How the hell would she cope with that, when she had thought about him practically every single day since he left?

Harry shrugged again, thinking hard on his answer, "I-I missed you I guess."

"You guess?" she asked smiling.

Harry shifted tensely, "Yeah. So what about you?" He needed another drink, and definitely needed to change the mood of the conversation. They were heading into dark waters, and fast. He nodded for the bartender to get him another while Hermione looked away, biting her lip.

Once the man sat a new beer in front of Harry, he turned to look at her expectantly.

She, too, shifted, "Uh, what about me?"

Harry took a drink, "Anything new or exciting in the life of Hermione Granger- it's still Granger right?" he asked, jerking his head suddenly towards her when the unimaginable thought crossed his mind.

"Yes!" Hermione rectified quickly, "Oh Merlin, yes…"

Harry let out a laugh at her abrupt answer, "So?"

Hermione sighed, and took another drink, not even bothering with the straw. Still sucking on an ice cube, she sent him a wary look, "How much time do you have?"

Harry grinned, "A lot. Should I order us another round?"

"That's probably a good idea."

Harry smirked and then signaled for the bartender to deliver another round.

"So what's going on?" Harry asked as the man mixed Hermione's drink.

"Well, it's been a pretty boring year up until today. I wasn't expecting for tonight to happen but… I don't know, I guess I just snapped."

Harry was definitely confused at her rambling, but let her continue, "You can probably guess I'm talking about Ron. Nothing changed since you left- our relationship has only been getting worse and worse, and finally I just let him have it. My timing's pretty shitty, but I couldn't take it anymore…"

"Take what exactly?" Harry asked, trying to calm down his blazing intrigue.

Hermione shrugged halfheartedly, "I don't know- everything. The fighting, the showing off, the incompatibility, the disrespect, the selfishness… _him_…"

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. All of her complaining was starting to piece together, "Wait, did you break up with Ron tonight, Hermione?"

Hermione took a drink that rendered her new glass half empty, "Yup."

Harry had to look away for a moment so he didn't have to face Hermione with his shocked expression. When he turned back, he grabbed for his beer, "Holy shit."

Hermione nodded, "Yup."

"I never thought you would do such a thing," he muttered, still astonished.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Harry shrugged, "I just never thought you would."

"Yeah well, I did," Hermione scoffed at herself, "At his brothers' birthday party no less. Oh, but the stupid shit he was saying! God, you would've wanted to kill him too!"

Harry cocked his head to the side, slightly amused, "You wanted to kill him? What exactly happened?"

By the look on his face, Hermione could tell he was genuinely interested to hear from her. He wanted her to vent. She sighed; that's what made Harry such an amazing friend. He was always so supportive…

So she told him. Everything. Even about the mendacious stories Ron had been spreading to his mates behind her back about their wild sex life, and how he had took her virginity back in Hogwarts. She confessed all of her ex's childish antics and self-centered generosities. A lot of it wasn't news to Harry, especially hearing that Ron still loved to swank Hermione around when people were looking. Honestly, he had thought that Ron would have quit showing off Hermione as his conquest once Harry left, but clearly he was wrong.

Together, the two of them went through another three sets of drinks as Hermione relayed the story to him. Her tongue became looser the more she drank, and it was obvious by the way she was divulging more and more details to Harry.

And Harry had to admit, he too was gradually becoming more and more relaxed with Hermione. After so many years of she being the only one he could really trust, it was easy to slip back into old, comfortable ways with her. Plus, Hermione obviously needed someone she could really talk to. Harry took pride in knowing that that person was him.

"And he's so bloody pushy when it comes to sex!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry suddenly got serious, "He hasn't forced you into anything has he?"

"No, no…" Hermione shook her head, finding that it only made the spinning sensation she was feeling seem worse, "but I can tell it makes him mad."

Harry reached forward for her hand, "He has no right to get mad. If you're not ready, you're not ready."

Hermione shook her head in a fluster, but didn't move her hand from Harry's, "That's just it! I do think I'm ready… I'm 20, I know I'm ready."

"Then why haven't you done it with him?" Harry asked her hesitantly.

Hermione turned back to her drink and was quiet. Several moments passed before she shrugged and started off in a more subdued tone, "It just never feels right. Like, I don't know… I want it to be romantic, you know? He just wants to get it over with."

"Maybe you should wait and do it with someone you really love," Harry suggested, staring at their conjoined hands.

"Yeah…" Hermione agreed. Her mind was scrambled with emotion over talking about her 'love life' with Harry, of all people. Wasn't it him that she used to fantasize loosing her virginity to? Now here she was admitting that she was a horny, boyfriend-less, 20 year old virgin. Boy, she needed another drink.

"Easy tiger, I'd hate to have to carry you out of here," Harry teased, watching her knock her seventh drink back.

Hermione sent him a glare and he shrugged cheekily, "Actually I wouldn't mind…"

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs, looking away as she did so, so that he wouldn't see the grin etching on her face. Harry hunched over and chuckled at the blow. Obviously, she must have caused him some tremendous pain.

Hermione glanced over to his smiling face. She hadn't seen that smile in a long time, and found herself wondering when the last time actually was. Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind and she opened her mouth to speak,

"Do you regret- never mind."

Harry squeezed her hand and gave her a curious look, "What?"

She bit her lip hesitantly. They'd had such a great night so far and she didn't want to upset him. But what the hell, she'd wanted to know for a year now, "Do you regret cheating on Ginny?"

The look on Harry's face was priceless, and not in a good way. His expression turned from shock, to incredulous, and then transformed into fury. He tore his hand away from her grip.

"I never _cheated _on Ginny," he said through clenched teeth.

Hermione quickly nodded and held her hands up in a mock surrender, "Okay, okay, sorry."

Harry banged his fist on the table and looked away, "I can't fucking believe she told everyone that. No wonder the Weasley's were all so angry at me for breaking up with her; they thought I was shagging someone behind her back…"

Carefully, Hermione reached forward and placed her hand over Harry's fist, "She said that you left her for someone else."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Maybe I just didn't want to _marry her. _Did anyone ever think about that?"

"I did," Hermione admitted after a few seconds.

Harry snorted after taking a drink from her vodka instead of his beer, "Of course you did. But you never tried to tell anyone did you?"

"I told Ron one night, but he got really mad, so I decided to drop it."

"Sorry I gave you two another reason to fight," he said with a smirk, telling Hermione that he wasn't very sorry at all.

She gave his grinning face an icy look, "Very funny."

"You know, I thought you two were bloody crazy when you started up. You guys were always at each others throats."

Hermione bit her lip and shrugged, "I guess that was part of the appeal."

Harry gave her a mocking look, "So, what turns you on is someone you can fight with?"

"No you wanker," Hermione sneered, "Obviously it doesn't turn me on, since I just broke up with such a bloke."

Harry let out a laugh, "What turns you on then?"

Hermione turned and gave Harry a harrowing, cockeyed look. She wasn't exactly disturbed by the question, she just didn't expect him to be interested in _that._ She half expected for him to bust out laughing, but was surprised when he finished off his current beer and then turned to her expectantly.

"Fine," she started to herself. She took a deep breath, "Someone that's good looking, but not arrogant about it. That would definitely be nice. Someone that's intelligent, but fun to be around, too. Someone that I can talk to, and not have to hold things back… someone who I can completely be myself around."

It took a few moments before Harry acknowledged what she had said. He gave her a vexing look, and sent her a sly grin.

"You just described me."

Hermione's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. "No I didn't," she quickly flustered.

Harry gave her an annoying, knee-buckling smile. She knew that couldn't have meant anything good, and prepared herself for the telling she was about to get.

He started with one finger, "You've known me forever, so obviously you're comfortable talking about anything with me. Two," he said raising another finger. Hermione took a drink, knowing that if he was working the fingers that he'd be making some frustratingly good points.

Harry continued, "We do have fun together. Three, I'm smart. Four, I'm dead sexy and you know it."

"I- you- I… pshh…"

Harry laughed at her blushing face, "Exactly."

"Well that all may be true, but it's only because you're my best friend," Hermione said rather convincingly.

Harry, however, wasn't so persuaded, "So the reason we became mates is because I'm so hot?"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, "I'm not that shallow, unlike you."

Harry laughed at her remark, "You're calling me shallow?"

Hermione took a steadying breathe and gave Harry a hard stare, "Yes."

"Well Miss Smarty-pants," he said lowly, pulling her hand and also leaning in, "let me tell you something you may not know: the first thing that pulls you into a person is your sexual appetite for them. If you find them sexually appealing, then you're inclined to go talk to them. That's not just men, that's all humans."

Hermione blinked. His eyes were sparkling or something… they were gorgeous. She cleared her throat and swallowed, "Well, first off, we're talking about why we became mates. We were eleven when that happened so what you just said doesn't apply. And secondly, that's not entirely true."

Harry grinned at her feisty attitude, "Oh, isn't it?"

"I didn't start up with Ron because I thought he was the sexiest man on earth!"

"No, you started up with Ron because everyone told you that you'd be good together. Which is the same reason why I initially agreed to get engaged with Ginny."

Hermione's face contorted into a frown, "Really? You never told me that."

"I couldn't tell you anything once you started dating Ron," Harry revealed, a tone above mumbling.

Hermione jerked her head back at that, utterly bewildered, "Yes you could have."

"If I ever caught you alone," Harry scoffed, taking another drink, "He was always pulling you after him like he bloody owned you. It was infuriating to say the least."

"I- I had no idea you felt that way," Hermione said, almost embarrassed. For some reason, she felt completely disappointed with herself. How could she have made Harry feel that way?

Harry shrugged carelessly, "You have no idea about a lot of my feelings."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed and she squeezed his hand, "Tell me."

"No."

That was unexpected. Hermione cocked her head and repeated, "Harry, tell me."

"No."

"Why not?"

Harry toyed with the cap to one of his beer bottles, "Because. I can't."

"Yes you can. We're best friends. You can tell me about your feelings."

Harry's eyes closed shut and he let his head fall down. He sighed. He knew that their conversation had become way too intimate, and that they were now emerged in the dark water that was his past and true feelings.

Finally, he looked back up to Hermione, the look in his eyes more guarded, "We were best friends a while ago, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head stubbornly, "We're still best friends. Time doesn't change that."

"Time changes a lot of things," Harry argued, "You don't know me anymore."

It took a minute or two for her to get past the shock of his unfair claim. But, along with the added help from all the alcohol, her frustration eventually got the best of her, and Hermione swatted him over the head.

"OW!"

"Yes, a year is a long time, but it hasn't changed me. You're the one who chose to leave. I've fucking missed you, and now that you're finally back you can't think that I'm just going to ignore you and ignore what we had together," Hermione told him fiercely.

Harry scoffed and rubbed the back of his head, "Jeez you sound like bloody Ginny after the war."

Hermione hit him again.

"OW! Fuck, Hermione!"

"That's not funny. I'm not Ginny. I'm Hermione. And a few years ago, that used to have a lot more credibility with you."

Now breathing heavy, Harry shot her an intense look, "You've always had more credibility than her, for me."

Hermione gave him a daring look, "If you didn't cheat on Ginny, then why'd you take off? I thought you were happy together."

"Don't be daft," Harry replied while rolling his eyes.

"I'm not being daft, I just don't know any better!" Hermione shouted angrily.

Harry's guard finally snapped, "I just didn't want to get married! Especially not to Ginny. She wasn't the girl I was in love with for Merlin's sake."

Hermione let out a crushed breath, "So you did leave her for someone else?"

Harry sighed, "It's true that I left her because she wasn't the girl I wanted. But I didn't leave and start up a relationship with someone else."

"Wait, does the other girl know that you love her?"

"No," he said shaking his head like it was a huge relief.

That made Hermione even more compelled, "Why didn't you tell her?"

"Because she was with someone else," he answered, finishing off another beer.

"Well, was she happy with the other bloke?" Hermione probed. Honestly, she didn't know how she was so interested in this woman. Truth was, she already didn't like her.

Harry sucked his lip in, "I only just found out that she wasn't."

"So it's not too late? Are you going to do something about it?"

"I- I don't know."

"How do you not know?" she continued to interrogate, "If you love her, than do something about it!"

Harry scratched at the back of his head in an irritated manner, "I'm not so sure that drinking would be the best hobby for you, Hermione. You're not so good at it."

"Why the hell do you not want yourself to be happy?! I mean, you ditched Ginny, and left the life you had started for yourself all because you wanted someone else. If this girl isn't in love with her boyfriend, than there is still a possibility for you!" she practically yelled at him again. What was this bloke's problem? Did he never want to be happy? Hadn't he spent too much of his childhood brooding about the fact that he wasn't loved? You would think that he'd be excited at the possibility of being with someone that he really cares for. There had to be more to it than he was letting on…

Harry turned on her with a heated glare, "Why are you so jazzed about seeing me with someone else?!"

"I'm not. I've always hated the girls you chose to be with. But if someone doesn't make you happy, then you won't do so for yourself."

The hard look he was giving her softened, "How come you hate them? Just because they're with me?"

Hermione huffed, "Because girls can't except the fact that their boyfriend has a girl best mate. I always get pushed to the side when you're dating."

"And you don't like it?" Harry assumed, the luminosity coming back into his eyes.

"What kind of question is that?" she still fumed, "Of course I don't like it."

"How come you never told me?"

Hermione shrugged, slightly embarrassed, and turned back to her drink, "Because it would have made you upset. Duh."

"No it wouldn't have."

Hermione rolled her eyes in disbelief, "Oh so you would have felt lovely over the fact that I didn't like Cho and Ginny?"

Harry didn't ignore her comment. Actually he wanted to smile, but decided against it. "How would you feel if I told you I started to not like Ron once you two started dating?"

Hermione shook her head like the idea was preposterous, "Confused. You two were best mates."

"What if I told you it was because he was holding your hand and kissing you?" he asked again lowly.

Hermione's breathing hitched as she allowed herself to think of the possibility. Harry jealous over Ron, because of her? She shifted on the bar stool, her left leg brushing against Harry's.

Harry flinched when he felt the contact but covered it by reaching for his beer, "You're not the only fucking one that hates seeing you with another person," he muttered.

Hermione looked at him for a second and then shook her head, "What?"

Harry screwed his face up into a concentrating expression and looked off into the distance, the bottle still hovering a few inches from his lips. He glanced back at her a minute later and shrugged. Hermione started cracking up with laughter, and Harry soon joined her.

"Holy shit. I sort of understand why I shouldn't drink now," Hermione got out, laying her head against the bar.

Harry laughed, "You were really pissed off, too."

"You were getting mad too!" Hermione called shrilly.

"I had good reason to get mad. You can be really frustrating."

Hermione pushed on his shoulder, "You're the frustrating one, not me."

Harry didn't budge at all and shook his head stubbornly, "No you are."

"You won't even tell the girl you love, that you love her," she shot back winningly.

"I love you."

Hermione's eyes darted up to Harry's and they stared at each other for long time. Harry was starting to shift uncomfortably. 'Oh shit, you idiot' was the phrase running through his mind on fast forward. _What a way to reveal your biggest secret…_

But before he could get a word out to rectify what he'd said, Hermione started busting out laughing again.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" she giggled.

Harry frowned at her. That wasn't exactly the reaction he'd been hoping for.

"Oh my gosh, Harry…" she slammed her head, in her arms, and down on the table once more. One of her hands snaked out and latched onto his again.

"You know, I'm really happy you're back. I've missed you."

Harry smiled, more in a sad way, "I've missed you too."

Hermione suddenly popped up, "Hey! Now that I've had a break up, do you think I should go on vacation?"

Harry laughed, "No."

"We could go together! I want to go Paris!"

"We'll see," he said, becoming more aware of how drunk she really was. He felt slightly light headed himself, but that could simply be because he was here with her_._

"Paris is _so_ romantic," she gushed openly.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her, "And you want to go there with me? Alone?"

"Well…" she laughed again, and then looked up with blurry eyes, "I guess we don't have to do the romantic stuff. I was just saying…"

Harry rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, "Maybe someday. But right now, I think I'm going to go home."

Hermione immediately frowned, "Oh, but it's still nighttime!"

"Exactly. Close to both our bedtime's, don't you think?"

Hermione looked away from him with an apparent glum expression, "Perhaps you're right…"

"Come on," Harry said, getting up from his seat and throwing some muggle money down, "I'll call you a cab." His reason behind this was that she was wasted, and couldn't apparate. It had come up in their earlier conversation that she moved out of her parents house, but he didn't know where exactly. And for his own sanity, she couldn't come back to his hotel with him. The situation was tempting enough as it was.

"Okay…" Hermione mumbled. She started to get up when her foot slipped on the step of the barstool. Harry quickly lunged forward and grabbed her.

"Whoopsie," she muttered.

"I got you," Harry said. He put an arm around her waist and shifted most of her weight onto him. "I told you it was time to go home though didn't I?"

"Rub it in," she scoffed droopily.

Harry grinned and walked her outside, where luckily enough, it had stopped raining. There were still a few cars roaming down the populous street, and Harry managed to flag down a cab.

"Get in," he told Hermione as the cab pulled up to them. With Hermione still in his arms, he opened the passenger door and helped her forward. As she was starting to lower herself in, she banged her head hard on the roof of the car.

"Ow," she muttered. Harry grimaced as he watched her practically fall in. He let out a deep breath. He really didn't have a choice in the current state she was in. A second later, he too climbed into the cab.

"Oh you're coming too?" Hermione asked brightly.

Harry nodded and pulled her seatbelt out for her, "Yeah. Just to walk you to your door."

Hermione smiled as Harry buckled her in, "'Kay." He really was going above and beyond to take care of her. Now _that's_ what she wanted in a bloody boyfriend.

Harry asked her for her address and then repeated it to the cabbie. As the driver took off, Hermione's head fell against Harry's shoulder.

"Tired?" he mused.

Still stubborn in her drunken stupor, she shook her head, "No."

"Sure, Hermione."

"Where are you staying tonight?" she asked through closed lids.

"I have a hotel in town."

"Oh," she voiced, "Do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

The corner of Harry's mouth lifted up into a grin and he glanced down to Hermione, "What do you have in mind?"

She shrugged, "I dunno… we can go do something fun together."

"Yeah, we'll see," he answered after a brief pause.

Hermione didn't miss it, "We'll see what?"

"We'll see if you even remember this conversation in the morning."

"I'm going to remember this for the rest of my life," she replied, nuzzling her head further into his shoulder.

Harry couldn't help himself. He leaned to the side and buried his nose in her hair, briefly laying his cheek against her head, "And they say you shouldn't drink."

Hermione scoffed at the absurdity, "Nobody says that…"

"But they're going to start," Harry grinned.

Ever persistent, she shook her head, "Not if you don't spill the beans."

Harry laughed, but didn't say anything.

"Our secret?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Our secret."

"Good."

"We're here," announced the cab driver a few seconds later. Hermione's eyes shot open and stared out the window to the entrance of her apartment building.

"Ready?" Harry asked, also looking out into the brightly lit, nicely furnished building.

"Yep."

Harry paid the driver, muttering for Hermione not to worry about it at her protest, and then opened the door. As she was scooting herself out, he grabbed her hand and helped her.

"Thanks. Pay you back…" she said as he pulled her into his side again.

He shook his head, "I said don't worry about it."

Hermione leered them to the side as the approached the glass doors, "I've got to punch in my number."

"What?"

"Move," she mumbled, pushing him away and then walking over towards the keypad to the side of the double-doored entryway.

Harry laughed as she shot him an incognito look and then lifted a hand over the numbers to block his view as she punched in her password.

"What, you don't trust me?" he chided as she stumbled for the doors.

"I'd tell you but I'd have to kill you," she told him simply, struggling with the door handle. She didn't want to tell him that the reason she blocked his view was really because her five digit code was his date of birth. Ron never would have been able to sneak into her apartment because of it.

"Here, let me help you," Harry said suavely, coming up behind her and reaching around her to open the door.

"Thanks," Hermione felt his arm slither around her waist again as she started forward.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," greeted a large man wearing a black uniform and a utility belt. Harry conceded that it must have been security.

"Morning Marshall…" Hermione called back tipsily. She pointed her thumb at Harry, "This is Harry."

Harry nodded at him, "Hello."

"Good morning, sir."

Hermione and Harry both made it safely into the elevator and pushed her floor button, before Harry turned on her, "He sure does pay close attention to the time, doesn't he?"

Hermione started laughing hysterically and Harry chuckled along with her, more amused with her laughter than anything else.

They reached the top floor in no time, and soon Hermione was leading the way down the hall towards a door with a golden 30 on it. Stopping at the door, she popped open her clutch and started searching through it for her keys.

Harry waited a few seconds before he grabbed the door knob, "Alohomora."

The door clicked and Harry twisted the knob open. He turned back to Hermione with a sheepish look.

"That was my plan b," she said, "I swear I was about to do that, too."

Harry laughed at her as he nudged Hermione forward so that she was standing in her doorway.

"Tonight was fun," Hermione said, leaning against the door frame.

"Best night I had in a long time," Harry agreed.

She grinned, "Aren't you glad we ran into each other?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"You probably wouldn't have contacted me unless we hadn't," she murmured, her eyes glancing down to the pattern on the hall carpet.

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but then shut it. He didn't want to lie, or say anything he'd regret.

Taking his silence the wrong way, Hermione glanced up at him with desperate eyes, "You're not going to disappear are you?"

Harry stared unblinkingly at her, "No."

"Do you promise? I don't want to go another year without seeing you."

"Promise," he whispered. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, "Good night." Before he could get too caught up in her parted lips, he turned and started walking back towards the elevator.

Hermione's eyes had flittered close as Harry's lips touched her forehead. When she recognized his departure, they snapped back open. There was one last thing she wanted to know, "Harry?"

"What?" he asked, instantly turning.

"How come you don't want to be happy?" she asked in a new tone. It wasn't full of her inebriated mind set, or her guarded attitude. This was straight shooter Hermione he was talking to. And yet, she sounded quite vulnerable.

"You're wasted," Harry said aversively.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Answer the question."

It took him a few seconds, but he eventually obliged, "I do want to be happy."

"I love you too, for the record."

Harry's eyes went wide, "Hermione…"

Hermione, however, paid no attention to him, "If I was this girl, then I'd want to know how you feel. I'd want you to do something… you know I'll probably still hate her, but as long as she makes you happy…"

She pushed herself off the wall and stepped back into her flat. Quickly, she pushed the door shut behind her; she didn't want to stick around in case Harry got mad at her again. It took a lot for her to get that out. Truth was, she hated herself for encouraging him, but even a little bit drunk, Hermione still couldn't deny her want for Harry to be happy. Even if that _did_ mean being with another woman.

She started to saunter forward into her living room, and was just about to kick her heels off when she heard a loud, fast pace knocking at the door. She hobbled back towards the door as quickly as possible.

Hermione had just started twisting the handle back to open the door, when Harry pushed his way through. Neither had the chance to say anything, as Harry immediately grabbed Hermione's face and met her half way in a hungry kiss.

---

**Please review! Part II coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**JKR owns.**

**Perfect Timing;** Part II

---

**[AN]:** And here we go. Please enjoy!

---

Hermione stumbled back behind Harry's force, but kissed him back just as fiercely. Harry kicked the door shut behind him, and then pressed Hermione hard into the closest wall. His tongue ran against her lips and she willingly opened her mouth.

The shock of Harry's unexpected return had yet to register in either of their minds. All they were left to do was act on their instincts. Their hands were starting to run down each other in a frenzy, and before she knew it, Hermione was pushing Harry's jacket off his shoulders. He helped shrug it off before pressing further into her.

Harry let out a deep groan as his hands started to work their way up Hermione's back. One hand started to tug off her mini jacket, while the other fisted itself in her soft, wavy locks. He angled her mouth to the side of his so he could get a better taste of her.

Their tongues continued to clash together as Hermione finished taking off her jacket and then grabbed hold of the hem of Harry's t-shirt. She ripped it up his body and over his head before tossing it away, and then crashing their lips together again.

Harry couldn't suppress his second groan as Hermione kissed him feverously. He bit and sucked on her lips as his hands slid down her thin waist, and then up her back to graze over the zip of her dress.

His hips pressed eagerly against hers as he fingered the zipper and started to slide it down. Hermione's legs began to squirm underneath his ministrations, but it only gave him further incentive to push harder into her.

Finally, her distracted movements stopped, and Harry realized that she had kicked her heels off. Her hands went straight back to his hair and entangled themselves in it, as Harry started to struggle with the zipper.

Still attached to his lips, Hermione reached back and helped him hurriedly pull the blasted thing down. Once it was all the way down, Harry impatiently pushed the little black dress off her body. He broke their kiss and stepped back, his breathing ragged, and watched as Hermione stepped out of it, now only in her black bra and knickers.

He continued to stare at her exotic form, and didn't notice as Hermione stepped up to him and yanked his lips back down to hers. Harry's tongue darted back into her mouth receptively, and ran over hers eagerly. She whimpered sweetly as his hands ran up her heaving chest and cupped her breasts.

With all of her forcefulness, Harry had to take a few blind steps backwards. This time, it was Hermione who slammed Harry into the wall behind them, and flattened herself against him intensely.

They were both breathing fast and heavily through their noses, as their tongues continued to fight for dominancy. Harry's hands were still fixated on her chest, but he was growing increasingly frustrated with the garment that was still blocking his access.

His hands went to her back again and tugged at the clip of her bra. After a few unsuccessful attempts, and Hermione's pitchy moans, he ripped it, and slung it off into the hallway.

Their naked chests came together in a heated passion. Harry's lips tore away from Hermione's and he bent down to her neck, where his hot mouth started sucking and nipping at the base of her throat.

Hermione gasped loudly as Harry's tongue passed over the spot right underneath her jaw and ear. Her fingernails dug into his back as his hands roamed farther south down her own. His fingertips brushed underneath the hem of her knickers, causing Hermione to buck forward suddenly.

Harry groaned as she rolled her hips into his aching erection. Hermione noticed his hardness, and without thinking, drew a hand down to brush over his bulge.

She grinned to herself as Harry crushed his lips against hers, pushing himself further into her grip. With a teasing finger, she traced over the outline of his shaft, and then gave it a tight squeeze.

Harry tore away from the kiss and took in a much needed gulp of air. Hermione continued to stroke him through his jeans, and Harry was sure he was going to explode if he didn't get himself together soon.

With one arm hooked around her bum, keeping her pressed to him, and the other playing with her right breast, he moved them off the wall and walked them in the direction of the hallway to their left.

"Where's your room?" Harry asked in a harsh breath, their hot panting scorching each other's faces. Hermione recaptured his mouth and spun them around so she could lead them down the hallway.

As they went, Hermione's hands reached down and started pulling on Harry's belt buckle. A spark of excitement rushed through him as she successfully undid it, and it settled in his already throbbing hard on. Running on pure passion and exhilaration, Harry reached down and helped her unbutton his jeans.

His back suddenly slammed into a door, and he figured it must have been her bedroom. As he was pushing down his jeans, Hermione reached behind him and fumbled with the door handle. Harry almost tripped as they finally burst through the door, but was able to catch himself by spinning Hermione around and shaking off the last leg of his pants in one swift motion.

Together, they stumbled towards her bed and within a second was falling back onto it. As Hermione pushed herself up the mattress into a better position, Harry crawled over her, seeking out her lips again.

They're lips crashed together in a heated kiss, but it didn't distract Harry from what he wanted most. Stealthily, his hand coasted over her flat belly and under her lace knickers. Hermione's eyes popped open wide and she let out an audible gasp as Harry pushed two fingers into her.

Her hips bucked in momentum with him as he started pushing into her at a torturously slow pace. She was already soaking wet for him, but with him touching her, it only added to the liquid heat pooling in her lower stomach.

Harry was also going insane with the feeling of Hermione surrounding his two fingers. It felt amazing to be in her like that, but his mind was going crazy with lust. He wanted more.

Harry abruptly pulled out of her and sat up. Hermione sent him a pouting look, but he didn't pay attention to it. His hands immediately went to the sides of her knickers, and started sliding the lacey fabric down her legs. Hermione sucked in a serrated breath as her last confining article of clothing was stripped from her body.

Harry seemed to choke on his own breath as he took in Hermione's completely nude body. He couldn't describe her in words, but did recognize his hunger for her seem multiply tenfold. He swallowed the fat lump in his throat before his mind started to kick into gear again. Trying not to take his eyes off her, he reached for his boxers and stiffly lowered them from his waist.

Hermione raised herself up on her elbows and stared in awe at his thick manhood presented in front of her. As effortlessly as possible, Harry scooted himself over so that he was positioned in between her parted legs.

Their eyes locked before Harry gently started to climb back over her. When their lips met, the kiss was just as hungry as before, but a little more soft and intimate. Harry pushed her back down and settled himself between her legs. They both let out a moan as his tip brushed against her hot core.

Hermione's hands fisted into the back of Harry's hair as he slowly traced a hand down her side. He squeezed the top of her right thigh and lifted it up over his waist. She got his message, and deftly raised her left leg over his hips as well.

Harry's hand skidded back up her leg, leaving a scorching hot path in its wake, and moved inward once he got to their touching pelvises. Hermione bit her lip as she felt him position himself at her entrance.

Her heart pounded steadily in her chest as Harry braced himself on both sides of her. His mouth was dangling an inch away from her lips, and needing something to distract her, she pulled him back down for a kiss.

As their tongues ran over each other for the thousandth time that night, Harry slowly started to press himself into her. Hermione's face scrunched up at the movement, but thankfully Harry didn't notice or stop. Him stopping was the last thing she wanted… Hermione legs tightened around his waist, urging him forward.

Harry bit down on her lip, not bothering to do so lightly. Without hesitation, he pushed through her barrier, and propelled himself into her hot center. A curt gasp ripped through Hermione's lips, and her eyes popped open at the new sensation. Their breathing picked up in tandem, and Harry buried his head in the crook of her neck.

His pushes started out careful and restrained, but at the sound of Hermione's short breaths and loud moans, his pace began to pick up. Before he knew it, he was thrusting into her tight, wet cunt, as if his life depended on it.

He placed a few open mouth kisses on her neck and shoulder, but all he could truly focus on driving himself into her, and the noises she was making as he did so.

A loud groan escaped from his clenched teeth as he felt Hermione's hips starting to buck up into his thrusts. He could sense himself approaching his brink as he continued to slam into her. He knew it'd be impossible to try and calm himself down, when he was feeling Hermione's seeping lust pulsing around him. Still, he tried not to focus on the sexy look on Hermione's face or her fingers, which were currently digging themselves into his shoulders. He needed to see her cum before he did.

Hermione's head was thrashing back and forth as he plunged harder and harder into her. She felt as if the place where her and Harry's body connected was on fire. The liquid heat pooled in her stomach was starting to race throughout her entire body, and she could only guess that she was getting close to her climax.

As Harry's hips rolled into hers, Hermione grabbed his face and yanked his lips back up to hers. The slower technique Harry had tried didn't last long as Hermione's tongue swept over his. He continued at a much quicker pace until she tore her lips away from his and admitted a low pitched moan.

Hermione's eyes rolled back as she felt the tension crashing down in her stomach. Her toes crunched up and her walls constricted against Harry as he continued plowing into her.

The look on Hermione's face was his culmination. He kept on rocking into her until he felt the telltale sign of his mind-blowing orgasm. He pushed into her a few more times before collapsing on top of her.

Their panting intermingled as they both tried to regain their breath. Harry could tell Hermione was coming up short of air, so he slid himself off her slightly so she could take in a much needed gulp.

Already, Harry's eyes were beginning to droop, due to the exhaustion of his ecstasy. Grabbing the blanket laying under them, Harry tugged it down so that they both could maneuver they're bodies underneath it. With the blanket now resting on top of them, he snuggled his head into the crook of Hermione's neck and pressed a gentle kiss to her throat. Hermione's breath began to even out along with his, and within a few silent minutes, they both were fast asleep.

…

Hermione's eyes slowly blinked open the next morning. She had had the weirdest dream last night, and was trying unsuccessfully to wrap her head around it. Unfortunately, their was an awful pounding in her head that was really preventing her from thinking solidly about anything.

She yawned, and was just about to stretch out her arms when something made her freeze. Her eyes popped open, and she glanced down to where she had just felt something squeeze her right breast. Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw an arm resting comfortably over her chest. A man's arm.

Her heart rate increased as she slowly followed the arm off her body to see whom it was attached to. She really did jump when she was met with the sleeping face of her best friend.

"Oh my god, oh my god," she muttered, staring in shock at Harry, and his swollen lips.

Almost afraid to, she lifted the blanket and peeked under. Instantly, she dropped it back down after seeing nothing but naked skin.

It took her a few moments of pure bewilderment, before she gathered her senses and started to shift her way out of Harry's embrace. A sudden soreness took root in her lower regions, that gave her some insight on how last night went.

Taking the blanket with her, she got out of bed, rather steadily for supposedly being hung-over, and tip-toed over to her closet for some clothes. The first shirt she grabbed was actually a tank top, but she quickly discarded it, and opted for one of her large sleeping shirts instead. Afterwards, she grabbed some pajama pants and fresh underwear before leaving the room, forcing herself not to glance at Harry sprawled out on the bed.

She nearly tripped as she was walking out of the doorway, and looked down to see Harry's pants crumpled up on the ground. Biting her lip and clutching the blanket tighter to her, she hurried down the hall, scanning the floor for anything else she might trip on.

Hermione stopped once she reached the living room, and quickly threw on her fresh clothes. Turning around and throwing her bed comforter over the couch, she caught sight of some of their clothing from last night littering the entrance way. She spotted her favorite bra on the ground, ripped at the back.

Hermione let out a hard breath as the memory of being pressed against Harry, and the sound of the fabric tearing, flashed across her mind.

"Shit," she mumbled to herself. With a hand trying to comb down her wild hair, Hermione headed towards the kitchen, in much need of some tea and time to think.

…

About 20 minutes later, Hermione stood alone at her kitchen counter, drinking a cup of her favorite chai tea. The memories of last night had come back to her in full detail after the first few minutes of pondering. To say that she was surprised that Harry had come back like that, was an understatement. To say that she was dissatisfied that he had- well, that was a big lie.

It was obvious that she had wanted him, and that was why last night went as far as it did. What Hermione was really trying to figure out, was if they had slept together because they were drunk, or if they truly had pent up feelings for one another.

Just as she was starting to feel enamored over the fact that she had lost her virginity last night, and to Harry no less, a husky voice broke the silence.

"Damn, it's already 2:45. I can't believe we slept in that late."

Hermione jerked her head over to Harry where he was standing at the entrance of the kitchen, but then quickly jerked it back once she seen that he was naked from the waist up. She hadn't gotten that great of a look at his abs last night, but now that she had, she was sure she'd never forget.

"Um, yeah," Hermione responded stupidly.

Harry grinned at her unease and took a few steps into the kitchen, "I'm still knackered though."

"Are you trying to be funny?" Hermione asked, catching sight of his cocky smile.

Harry shrugged as he reached the counter next to her, "Only if you think so."

"This isn't at all a humorous situation, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well it's also not a terrible one, so you can stop going crazy on the chai tea."

Hermione had the grace to blush, "We should probably discuss-"

"Discuss what?" Harry asked shortly. He could sense where this was going, and was presumptuously starting to get irritated.

"Last night," Hermione answered quietly.

"What about it?"

Hermione shifted tensely, "Well, we were both drunk, and we got out of control, and-"

Harry smirked at her, "Out of control isn't exactly the term I'd use, and don't try and use the 'I'm too drunk to remember' speech, Hermione. It's totally cliché."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "I do remember, I wasn't going to lie about that."

"Good."

"We did get out of control, though," she said, eyeing him intently.

"So, you're going to lie and say you didn't want me as much as I wanted you, or are you going to try and say that our lowered inhibitions fabricated feelings that were completely untrue and without base?" Harry asked in a sneering manner. After all that happened last night, the idea that they could actually be together seemed very possible to him. And Harry would be rightfully pissed if Hermione took that possibility away from them, just because she couldn't accept her feelings.

"We drank a lot," she tried to convince him, "L-last night was a-"

"I thought it was amazing. All of it," Harry said before she could get another word out.

Hermione bit her lip to keep from immediately agreeing, "Harry, we were drunk."

"So what? I meant everything I said last night." He wanted to add that he knew she did too, but wanted her to realize it on her own.

Hermione bit her lip and didn't argue. Knowing that he wasn't just drunk was mind-changing. Honestly, it was almost too sweet to be true. How could someone as good as Harry really say that he loved _her_?

Harry cleared his throat and looked up at Hermione with a new expression. He seemed hopefully optimistic as he started to speak, "I don't have anything planned for today, if you still want to hang out."

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"Last night you said you wanted to hang out today, so what do you want to do?"

She knew what he was referring to, but it really was a breath of fresh air to see that he wasn't trying to run away from the situation. Still, she couldn't let herself accept that he wasn't rejecting her, "You're not completely weirded out right now?"

Harry gave her an annoyed look, "No. It's not like my feelings are one sided. You might as well stop freaking yourself out over that."

"I only broke up with Ron last night…" she still tried. He couldn't be as at ease as he appeared…

"And I only got back in town last night. If you ask me, that's perfect timing."

For some stupid, idiotic reason, Hermione shook her head, "I don't know, Harry."

Harry's jaw flexed as he sent her a glare, "Hermione, you were the one that told me I should do something about my happiness. I know you remember last night, and the part when you said you loved me back. So now, you're telling me it was a mistake to tell the girl I was in love with, that I love her?"

"Harry…"

"And that I want to be with her?" Harry continued, ignoring her protest.

Hermione's breath hitched. Her resolve was starting to weaken as she stared into his burning eyes, "You do?"

"Hermione, there's nothing holding us back right now. If you don't really feel the same way for me as I do you, then that's one thing. But if it's mutual, then what's stopping us?" he asked her, his voice taking on an edge of desperation.

Hermione bit her lip again, "I can think of a few things."

Harry scoffed, "And I'm sure they're all really stupid." He walked forward and braced his arms on the counter on either side of Hermione, who's back instantly went rigid at his close proximity.

"So are the feelings mutual?" he asked, giving her a cold look the warned her from lying.

Hermione bit her lip and stared into his flaming eyes for a few hard seconds. She could feel her heart beat start to increase as she continued to stare into his gorgeous face. There was obviously no use denying him anymore.

Since she couldn't find her voice to speak, she did what felt natural. She leaned in and kissed him. Harry grinned into the kiss and moved his hands up to cup her face.

"I never thought I'd actually get to kiss you like this," Hermione whispered against his lips.

Harry smiled, "Trust me, that's nothing on what I've felt for the past few years."

Hermione shook her head in awe, "This is crazy."

"I know but, I'd take crazy over nothing any day," Harry replied, giving her a knee-buckling grin.

Hermione smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck before leaning in again. This time their kiss was more sensuous and lazy, like they knew they had plenty of time for the hot, passionate kisses that they shared last night.

"How come you never told me?" Hermione asked after a couple minutes.

Harry shrugged, "How come you never told _me_?"

"Lots of reasons," Hermione admitted, "One, you were way too stressed out for me to tell you I harbored romantic feelings for you; two, you were interested in Ginny; and three, because I never thought you'd look twice at me like that."

"You were dead wrong," Harry said, winding his arms around her waist, "And another thing, the only reason I was ever interested in Ginny was because you were mad with jealousy over Ron and Lavender."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "I was _not_ jealous. I was pissed because I could tell the both of them were trying to rub it in my face, as if I _did_ like him! Even though, then, I didn't!"

Harry chuckled at her tone, "Okay, easy tiger."

"Trust me, there's only been a few times in my life when I was jealous, and it's never been because of Ron."

Harry smiled, recalling last night when she told him how she hated Cho and Ginny when he was dating them. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I promise I won't ever make you jealous again."

Hermione let him kiss her again before she reminded him, "You didn't answer my question yet."

"What?"

"How come you never told me? Especially after you broke up with Ginny?" she asked him shamelessly. Just as he wanted answers, so did she.

Harry started to struggle with his words, "I was… I don't know… scared. Insecure, I guess."

Hermione conceded. Those were two reasonable answers, giving their situation. "And what do you feel now?"

Harry started to choke again before he smiled down at her, "Well, I'm still scared, but… I don't want to keep ignoring the way I feel about you. Just like I don't want to see you with anyone else."

Hermione grinned at his answer. She rested her head against Harry's chest, "My head is spinning right now…"

"_You're _head is spinning? I thought I was coming back to move on from you, not finally be with you," Harry told her, the happy surprise shining through his voice.

Hermione recalled last night at the bar, "You looked like you were going to ignore me."

"I was just completely shocked," Harry said, shaking his head.

Hermione nodded, "I can understand that."

"We both owe a boatload of gratitude to the Loose Moose."

Hermione laughed, "I have to personally thank that bartender for making me drink hard liquor. Otherwise, I probably wouldn't have told you half the things on my mind."

A comfortable silence engulfed the two before Harry started to speak, "So… how was last night for you?"

Hermione gave him a soft smile, "It was perfect Harry."

"Really? I didn't want to hurt you…"

"If there was any pain, I didn't concentrate on it. It really was everything I've ever dreamt of."

Harry grinned amusedly, "Whoa, so you've been dreaming of me?"

Hermione snorted into his chest, "Sly Potter."

Harry smirked arrogantly, "It's cool if you have. I dream of you all the time."

"You do?" Hermione asked, clearly surprised.

"Are you kidding? All the time."

She bit her lip and smiled. She wasn't trying to be seductive but Harry thought it was the sexiest look he'd ever seen. "That's intriguing…"

"Yeah, but the real thing's much better," Harry admitted, pressing his lips to hers gently.

Hermione broke their kiss and leaned back to stare at him. For a second, Harry thought he might have said something wrong. But the little smile that appeared on Hermione's lips a second later, said something different.

With their eyes still locked, Hermione intertwined her fingers with his, and led him out of the kitchen, and down the hallway. Harry kicked shut the door to her room a moment later.

---

**Please review! One more installment after this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**JKR owns.**

**Perfect Timing;** Part III

---

**[AN]: **Concluding chapter! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!

---

Hermione was laying awake in bed, her cheek pressed against Harry's bare shoulder, and her eyes staring up at his sleeping face. Honestly, she still couldn't believe the past 24 hours were real. Her life had taken a complete 180, and the most exciting part was the fact that it was for the better.

Her finger was just starting to trace over Harry's eyebrow when there was a sudden, loud pounding on the front door. A frown instantly appeared on Hermione's face as she glanced back towards her open bedroom door.

The pounding persisted, and quickly Hermione lifted herself from the bed, quietly as to not disturb Harry, and grabbed the clothes she had thrown on earlier. As quickly and silently as possible, Hermione ran out of her bedroom, closing the door behind her, and made her way towards the front foyer.

The knocking was just starting up again when Hermione pulled the door open.

Her eyes nearly popped out of her skull, "Ron? What are you doing here?"

Ron, in his full height of 6'2, was towering over her with a solemn look in his eyes, "We have to talk, Hermione."

"Um, do we have to right now?" Hermione stammered. If Harry woke up while Ron was here… well, it wouldn't be good.

Ron sighed impatiently, something Hermione had grown accustomed to over the past year, "I'm here aren't I? Even after the stunt you pulled last night…" He pushed his way past Hermione and walked into the flat.

Hermione looked nervous as she closed the door and turned back to him. She didn't even bother getting annoyed over his little comment; she just prayed that Harry was still fast asleep and that the 'conversation' with Ron wouldn't take long, "Ron, it wasn't a stunt. It just- it was a long time coming."

The redhead rolled his eyes to himself before turning back to Hermione, "Okay, and it worked. You got my attention, and now I'm here to apologize."

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Hermione asked, suspicious that maybe he really was about to apologize for their disastrous relationship, and maybe hopefully ask to continue on as friends.

Ron surprised her by coming forward and grabbing her hands, "Hermione, give me a second chance. I know I might've handled our relationship wrong, but that's all in the past. We're meant for each other. I love you."

Hermione's mouth fell open as he finished. They had never said that to each other before, and Hermione couldn't believe he was actually saying it now as a ploy to get her back. Deep down, she knew that Ron didn't love her romantically. And after what she had just experienced with Harry, she had never loved him that way either.

"No."

The grin on Ron's face instantly dropped, "What?"

Hermione shook her head, "I-I can't Ron. I'm sorry."

"What?" Ron repeated in disbelief.

Hermione sighed, "We're not meant for each other Ron. We're not."

The look that appeared on Ron's face kind of shocked Hermione. He didn't look angry or defiant, like she thought, but instead he looked sort of desperate, "You don't mean that. You only broke up with me in the first place because you were mad-"

Hermione shook her head, growing more sure of herself as she spoke, "I broke up with you because I finally realized that we were trying to make something work that could never be. Ron, we're not meant to be boyfriend and girlfriend or anything more than that. You'll always only be a best friend to me."

Ron dropped her hands, "A best friend? What the hell? What is this really about Hermione?" His tone was taking a sharper edge, and his face was starting to get redder. So she had been wrong- he wasn't going to take this as well as she thought.

Hermione bit her lip, "I just told you."

Ron's eyes immediately narrowed, "Is there someone else? Is that it?"

Hermione opened her mouth, staring into Ron's angry eyes. Well, here was her golden opportunity…

"Look, I don't want to lie to you Ron, and you'll find out eventually… So yes, there is someone else."

"You se- wait, what?" Obviously, Ron had been expecting her to deny his claim, because for an instant, a relaxed expression took over his demeanor, before quickly being replaced with an incredulous glare.

Hermione took a deep breath, but didn't look away from his eyes, "There is someone else. I didn't realize it until last night, but there is."

Ron's nostrils flared, "Is it someone I know?"

Her mouth fell apart slightly. What should she say? She knew that if she lied, and said she didn't know, then her and Harry would never be able to be seen in public. They wouldn't be able to be the couple that they dearly wanted to be. But if she was honest, and told the truth, then that would crush Ron and any hopes she had for them to all be friends again.

When she weighed in her options, she knew what she had to do. She couldn't let other people dictate her life anymore, and Harry deserved her honesty.

"It's Harry."

Ron raised an eyebrow, almost as if he was expecting her to burst out laughing and say it was a joke, "What?"

"I'm sorry Ron. The last thing I want to do is hurt you, or make you feel like I did this intentionally…" Hermione rambled on, not looking into his eyes anymore.

"Harry? As in Harry Potter? The Boy-Who-Lived? The bloke that was going to marry my sister?!"

She glanced back up, "Yes."

Ron's face was blood red, and his eyes looked livid. Hermione could only guess that some brash accusations were forming in his head. She was right, "You're the reason he broke up with her, aren't you? You two shagged, and then he had a guilty conscious about it!"

Hermione shook her head hurriedly, "That's not at all what happened, and by the way you're acting, I don't feel like I have to explain anything to you."

"Like hell you don't! You fucking cheated on me!"

"I did not! We're broken up!"

Ron scoffed, "We broke up last night! You expect me to believe that Potter showed his face here after a year, just because for some reason he knew that we had a fight?"

Hermione started stammering again. Her heart nearly leapt up into her throat when he guessed that Harry was here, "No- Ron, I-"

He pointed a finger at her as he continued to scream accusations, "You've been seeing him behind my back haven't you?! I can't believe you would go and have sex with him, but not you're boyfriend of over a year!"

Hermione rolled her eyes that time at his ridiculousness. It always came down to sex with him…, "Ron, there's a difference between realizing that you want someone else, and actually having a physical relationship with that person. Both you and your sister need to get that straight."

"Answer my question- have you, or have you not been seeing him?"

"Ron, I was never unfaithful to you when we were in our relationship. I bumped into him last night and… what happened after is between me and Harry," she finished, refusing to go into details with him. Obviously, he would assume the worst, which in this case was true. But by the way he was acting, Hermione wasn't going to willingly admit that she slept with Harry to Ron.

The redhead paced around the foyer in circles, cursing under his breath. His face was as red as a tomato, and Hermione could've sworn she heard the word sick, bitch, and bastard used multiple times.

"Let me get this straight- you don't want to get back with me, and the relationship we've been in for a year, because you shagged Harry and now think you have a real chance with him?" Ron spat out, glaring at her.

Hermione took a calming breath and raised her chin, "No. I'm telling you that I can't be with you because I don't love you. The man I _love _is out there waiting for me… along with the girl you'll eventually meet and fall in love with, too."

"Oh so you _love_ Harry now?" he sneered.

Hermione bit her lip as she nodded, "I've loved him for a long time now, Ron. That's why we've never been able to progress in our relationship."

Ron shook his head, "Un-fucking-believable. Why did you even start up with me in the first place if you were so head over heals for him?"

"I think we both know how much people counted on us falling in love. I guess I wanted to see what other people saw," Hermione told him truthfully. Looking back now, that's probably the stupidest reason ever to get in a relationship with someone, but it was a mistake that she had made, and will never need to make again.

"That's it?" Ron asked in a scoff, "You never even had any real feelings for me?"

Hermione looked at him anxiously, "I-I… I'm sorry Ron. I'm sorry I wasted your time. But you have to know, it's always been Harry for me."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Well of course it has. He always gets bloody everything I want. It's not even really a surprise."

Hermione sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Please Ron, don't turn it into that. This has nothing to do him getting more than you."

Ron stared at her coldly, "You just don't understand anything, do you? It's a game for him. He wooed my sister into almost marrying him, and then he successfully got you from me! You're probably just another tally in his pocket book."

Hermione looked up in frustration, anger evident in her eyes, "Look Ron, I understand you're mad, but it seems that you're not understanding either. We weren't happy together! That's why I broke up with you. And Harry isn't like that at all. Just like me, he was trying to make everyone happy. Truth is, he needs me as much as I need him."

"Well I hope you two are really happy together," Ron told her sarcastically.

"Ron, I still want us to-"

"To what? To be friends?" he asked coolly before scoffing, "Quit being so bloody naïve. You can choose to be with him, but I choose to stay loyal to my sister, and the rest of my family."

It took her a few moments, but eventually Hermione nodded, "If that's what you want."

Ron continued to glare at her, "You're making a huge mistake. You think you're going to get some great, happy ending with him? He may have defeated You-Know-Who, but really, all he does is disappoint the people that love him."

Hermione's jaw went slack with his cruel words. She couldn't believe that someone who had been best mates with Harry for so long could ever say those vile things about him. Her hands clenched into fist as she stared at Ron indignantly, "We're finished here. You need to go."

Ron glared at her for an extra moment, before he scoffed and turned on his heel, heading for the door. He slammed it loudly behind her, and Hermione quickly turned to deadbolt the lock.

…

Hermione walked back to her room, where Harry was pretending to be asleep. She crawled back into bed next to him and laid her head on his chest.

An arm slithered around her waist, "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione looked up to where Harry was blatantly staring at her. She sighed, realizing he must have heard the screaming match between she and Ron.

"I love you too," she replied easily.

"It's not like you're one of many girls, you know? I'm not playing a game here-"

"Harry, I know that. Ron's just… angry. I honestly expected for him to say much more hurtful things," she told him with soft eyes.

Harry nodded, "I'm sorry. I almost came out."

"I'm glad you didn't. That definitely wouldn't have helped the situation."

"You know… he sort of did have a point," Harry started, glancing away from Hermione's staring eyes.

She frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"The Weasley's hate me because of what I did to Ginny. And Ron- well, he's not going to keep us a secret…" Harry told her uneasily.

Hermione sighed. He made a valid point, but still she didn't have any regrets, "As long as it doesn't affect the way you feel about me, then I don't care."

Harry looked at her with a hint of a smile, "I just want you to be sure."

Hermione leaned in and kissed him, "I'm sure."

"I'll try my hardest to not disappoint you," Harry murmured, kissing her back.

"I know you won't," she whispered.

They shared another kiss before Harry smirked amusedly, "You know what this means don't you?"

Hermione gave him a look, probing for more.

"We've totally ruined Mrs. Weasley's idea of a big, huge, Weasley family."

Hermione grinned at him, "I'd rather have a big Potter family, instead."

Harry smiled and pulled her in closer, "Yeah?"

"Definitely," Hermione said, butterflies erupting in her stomach from the look in his eyes.

Harry gave her a lopsided grin before kissing her on the forehead, "Well, we have plenty of time."

This time, Hermione smirked mockingly, "Really? You're not going to disappear on me again?"

Harry gave her an incredulous look, "I got you. Why would I ever want to leave?"

She stared at him quietly for a few long moments, before leaning in over his mouth, "That's a good answer."

Harry bent forward and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. As long as Hermione was by his side, he knew he'd never have trouble being happy ever again.

---

**Well that's all for this one! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
